The Sirens
by TIRN33
Summary: Five girls and a young boy find Time Drake collapsed in front of them asking for help. Only it's not their earth's Tim Drake. And what's up with the all black cat suit and whip? OC team with other charracters.
1. One:Kitty

**Hizahh! I finally started with this story! This is gonna be awesome...Well, when I update. But Yay! Enjoy!**

**And Review :D**

* * *

><p>Rubble and dust scattered around the area; all he could hear was the sound of the smoke roaming around and the little rocks falling from the ceiling. He moved forward. Yup, his left leg was <em>definitely <em>broken. He groaned and lifted his head up. He could only see rubble all around him. A bomb. A damn bomb went off, right in front of her. He knew she was long dead. And it wasn't his fault. No, there was a _greater _force that had done this. He panned around, trying to see if he could find a way out, other than the damn ceiling. He groaned, his whole body was on fire. Not just his broken leg. He gripped his broken whip.

"Guh…" He spit out some of the blood that burned through his throat. "C-Catwoman…" He called.

No answer.

No surprise.

But He wasn't the only one there with Catwoman. "Hunter…? Catman…? Nightwing!"

No answers from any of them.

"Don't be sad, Kitten. You still have me." A dark, sinister voice called out.

He already knew who it was. He quickly dug into his pocket. God, he needed to get out of here. He knew this was going to happen. They _all _knew. Lex Luthor, Zoom, Cheetah, all the superheroes…they knew this was going to happen. And not only did he loose his mentor and friends, he lost his teammates as well. He pulled out the object that Lex Luthor gave him, the object he thought he'd never use: A Boom Tube. God, he hated running. But he needed to leave. Right now, he was the only hero left alive. And he couldn't take any of the villains. Not Superman, not Wondrous Woman, and _definitely _not The Batman. No, he needed to get out of there. _Now_.

"Kitty…Where are you, Kitty?" Footsteps were getting closer.

He began to slam his fists into the Boom Tube, hoping it'd take him somewhere- _anywhere_-better than here. Somewhere safe.

The Boom Tube lit up.

He was out of here.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	2. Two:Red Heads and Orphans

**Yay! The second one! Sorry if it's boring, guys. I just wanted to get Ali's character out there a bit as in, who she is. For those of you who don't know her, go to my profile and you'll have everything you need to know about her. **

**ENJOY AND REVIEW :D**

* * *

><p>Alastrina sighed as she pulled her legs up. It was cold this time of year, and her Lady Nightwing outfit didn't keep her warm in the least. Spandex never did that for you. So here she sat on a rooftop on patrol. Bruce didn't know she was still on patrol; didn't <em>want <em>her on patrol. He thought she was too reckless and could easily kill someone. Bt Ali didn't listen. She never listened. She threw on the black and red suit, the black wig, and her heels and flipped through the air. If Bruce caught her; he'd give her an earful. If Dick caught her (doubtful), he'd tell her that Bruce would be pissed. But Dick wasn't around. Neither was Tim. Or _Jason_. But she tried not to think about Jason. She didn't _need _to think about him.

She shivered. Ali needed some action. But surprisingly, nothing was going on. The patrol was a break for her. From all the chores her and Alfred do around the house, the bills she has to pay, not to mention the adoption papers. Yes, Ali was going to adopt a young kid. And Bruce even _gave _her the money to do so. But she would have to _stop _with the crime fighting. Ali frowned and sighed. Tomorrow she would have to meet some kids. Damian thought it was a stupid idea, since she had already raised four children with Bruce. Why not him? Ali had told him that she needed for Bruce to raise Damian on his own. She would help him every now and then, but other than that, Bruce needed to raise the boy with the love he couldn't give to the others.

A grunt sounded in the alley next to her. Ali perked. _Finally_. She quickly got up and walked towards the alley way and looked down. She narrowed her eyes to only see a man in a trench coat walking _out _of the alleyway. Ali quickly jumped to the other roof top and began to follow the man as he pulled the trench coat up to his chin. His hat was covering most of his face, but Ali could clearly see the red underneath his hat. She continued to follow him until he stopped by an orphanage. Ali watched as he pulled off the trench coat and hat and placed them underneath a small box that was behind the orphanage and climbed into the open window. Ali quickly jumped down and ran over to the window pane. She grabbed the glass and tried to shove it up; only to see that it was locked. She looked inside. The kids were a sleep...one of them was getting in bed...he had red hair. Ali quickly turned and grabbed the hat that was under the box.

_Please be a hair underneath._ Ali upturned the hat to see not hair, but dandriff. She frowned but reached into her boot and pulled out a small plastic bag. She scooped most of the dandriff into the bag and sealed it shut; placing the hat back under the box. She then turned around and headed for home.

* * *

><p>"Is Bruce or Damian in here?" Ali blinked as she potruded her head through the entrance of the Batcave.<p>

"No, Mistress Ali. They're out on patrol. I assume you just got back?" Alfred questioned as he strode around the Batcave.

"Yup!" Ali chirped as she quickly ran down the stairs. "I saw something _really _weird tonight, too." She wlaked over to the computers and readied the scanner. "I'm gonna find out who _this _is." She pushed open the top of the scanner and placed the dandriff inside of it; closing it and smashing her fingers on the keyboard.

"Alastrina, I hope you are going to brush off all of that dandriff." Alfred pointed.

"Of course, Alfred. I just need..." She trailed off as the computer was searching through the databanks. "I think one of the kids in an orphanage is a Meta-human." She continued typing until a pictured popped up on screen. She smiled brightly. "I found the kid I want to adopt, Alfred."

He strolled up to her and stared at the computer screen. "Ah, a Colin Wilkes. Age ten. He looks a little..._demure_."

"Indeed, Alfred." Ali smiled and turned off the computer.

* * *

><p>The kids ran around the large room filled with play toys and crappy music. Well, that's what Colin thought anyways. The girls played in the corners with their dolls and the boys raced their cars along the racing carpet; crashing them together and making explosion sounds while doing so. Colin just sat on his bed with Rory and curled up against the wall. None of the other kids ever really talked to him too much. And if they did, it was normally to make fun of him. He didn't know why, he never did anything to anyone. But they picked on him. Sister Lisa said it was because he didn't play with the other kids. So he had tried once, but they didn't like tlaking to him and would out right ignore him. So he gave up. He liked being alone anyways. Well, alone with <em>Rory<em> anyways. The door to the room opened and Sister Ashlen is at the door.

"Colin, a couple is here to see you." She smiled; the wrinkles on her face curling up.

Colin quickly got off his bed, but not before feeling the glares of the other orphans in the room. He scuddled out of the room and followed the nun down the corridor until she stopped at a large door; pushing it open, the ten-year-old could already see the couple sitting before him. The man he's seen in _countless _magazine covers; Bruce Wayne. And the woman next to him, about twenty, twenty-one was a tall beautiful red head that shimmered as the sun rays peeked through the blinds in the office, her skin a bright peach color, and her eyes were a bright Emerald green that sparkled when she saw him. He couldn't stop staring at her. She was the first to walk up to him and extend a hand towards him. "Hello, Honey. I'm Alastrina, but you can call me Ali. It's a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

><p><strong>Review :DDDD<strong>


End file.
